The Return
by BingHuo
Summary: I stink at summaries, so if you wanna know you got to read it. But first you must read Leaving (Musical Ninja 15) and Those You Care About Come Before Anything Else (Cookie M 2012) in that order! TiPo story! ON HOLD FOR THE MOMENT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, like I said in the summary, Leaving (Musical Ninja 15 who also started all of this and a very good writer) is the first one and Those You Care About Come Before Anything Else (Cookie M 2012) is the second one! Please read them before this one, it will help. Plus, I don't own KFP! **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Who are you?

_It had been five months since Tigress and Po had left,_ Shifu thought as he gazed out into the village from the Peach Tree, _So many things had happen since then, both good and bad._

_The Master's Council had been shock to learn that Po had given up his title and had left the valley. _After Po had left, Shifu and the other remaining masters went to the Council to find out why they had asked Tigress to leave. At first the council was confused, asking when they had done that. After much arguing, it was finally realized; someone had taken control over the council and ordered Tigress to leave. Messages were sent out to find the two kung fu masters, telling them to come back but they couldn't be found. The Jade Palace masters knew that unless either of them wanted to be found, they wouldn't be.

Three months after their disappearance, the masters ran into someone they hadn't expected to see, Peng. But what he told them brought them joy for he had seen Tigress and Po on his travels. Viper did not hesitate to ask the leopard about them and how they were. Peng couldn't help but smile as he told them that despite the council's orders, they both were practicing kung fu but had also married as well. So despite Tigress being a warrior, Po would have had to give up his title anyway in order to marry Tigress. The masters told Peng that what the council had done was a mistake and asked that if Peng was to see them again, that he would tell them what had happen and that they could come back to the palace. Peng swore that he would but every time he would return from his travels, he would come back without seeing them again.

Shifu and the Master's Council had agreed that since Tigress was a warrior, that Po could continue being the Dragon Warrior. The law was changed and spread throughout the valley, hoping that the two former warriors would hear it and come back. But still two months had passed and there was no sign of them. With the Winter Feast on its way and the Jade Palace hosting it, the remaining three masters struggled to prepare for the event. The stress at the palace was high and so was depression.

_This is going to be a long two days,_ Shifu thought as he closed his eyes and began to meditate.

—•—

"It's your turn"

Shifu snapped open his eyes and couldn't believe in what he saw. The village was in rubble and villagers wailed over their dead loved ones. Blood ran like a river while other stained the snow. Not far away from him, the other masters were in chains. They were looking at something beyond him, fear, in their eyes. Turning to see what they were looking at, Shifu found himself that he couldn't move. Suddenly the familiar fur of black and white, (sadly with some red too) caught his eye, Po! He was fighting against some leopards that seemed deadly trained. _That must mean that Tigress is here too,_ Shifu thought, _but where is she?_ Suddenly a leopard did a dirty trick and Po was also captured. He heard Viper give out a horrified cry, one that she gives out when one of her friends is hurt. Suddenly something was thrown in front of him and to his surprise, it was Tigress! Shifu let out a gasp at the sight of her.

Tigress laid bloody before him and barely breathing. Across her stomach her vest was torn in multiple places while the bottom part of her pants seemed to be burnt off. A long scratch ran across her stomach, no doubt leaving a scar.

"Tigress," Po cried, struggling against the chains that held him.

At his voice Tigress opened her eyes. She struggled to get up but something seemed to be stopping her. Tigress laid back down and caught eye contact with him. Sadness and regret filled her eyes as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Before Shifu could say anything, a hooded figured came from behind her, snarling, "you took everything away from me, you always got what I always wanted. Now that I've destroyed it, it's time to end you! And your friends get to watch you die!"

The figure knelt down and unsheathed a dagger. Positioning Tigress's head so that her neck was exposed, the figure then raised the dagger above its head before it started to bring it down.

—•—

Shifu opened his eyes and let out a gasp. Breathing heavily, Shifu knew that what he had just seen was a vision. But who is the hooded figure? Tigress has many enemies but they were mainly the Furious Five's and the Dragon Warrior's enemies as well. She shouldn't have any of her own, unless you consider Mistress Mugan but the fish would never do something like what he had just seen. So who had Tigress angered to want to destroy everything that she cared for and then to kill her?

—•—

A lone hooded figure walked through the village, smiling at what would soon happen to it. Five months had gone by since she had started her plan and she was enjoying every minute of it. But then again, why shouldn't she? Soon she would get her revenge on one special master that had destroyed her life, Tigress. But first she had to wait at least two days before the Winter Feast.

Looking up at the Jade Palace, the figure couldn't help but whisper, "Soon you will pay for what you took away from me."

* * *

**What do you think? Please review, they make me happy ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long but here it is, I don't own KFP!**

* * *

Market

A small hut sat beside a river, a day's journey to the valley and six days journey to the palace. Meditating beside the river was the ex master Tigress while the former Dragon Warrior, Po, was inside cooking lunch. The smell was wonderful yet Tigress struggled to focus on meditation. No use, she was hungry and with the smell of the food coming closure. _Wait what?_ Turning her head to the hut, she saw Po coming towards her with bowls in his hands and a victory grin on his face.

"You did that on purpose," Tigress said, trying to be angry but his goofy smile gets her every time, almost.

Po shrugged and sat down beside his mate. For the first two months after they had left the valley they were building the hut they lived in. After it was just settling in and getting married. Po looked over at the ring Tigress wore, one that he had picked out for her. It was a golden ring with a small jade stone in the center while it had their names on the inside. When he had given it to her, Tigress swore that the jade matched his eyes. Po smiled at the memory and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her purr. They ate their soup in silence listening to the river and the peaceful sounds of the forest. Once they had finished, Po laid down on back while Tigress gave up on meditation and lay down beside him.

"We need to go to the market today," Po said, "I am almost out of radishes and garlic."

Tigress let out a sigh and buried her face into his fur. The village they went to was a six day journey from the valley so they weren't that far away from home. When they choose this spot, it was because they didn't want to go any further than they already were. Both of them knew that they couldn't go too far from the place they once called, no, still call home. She hated going to the market for she feared that someone would recognize them and that is the last thing she wanted. But if she wanted food, she had to go and besides, she might meet a bandit along the way to practice her Kung Fu on.

"When do you want to leave?" Tigress asked, wanting to get it over with.

"Now if you are okay with that," Po replied but then add with a smirk, "and while we are there we can stock up on some other things too since I know how much you love going to the market."

Tigress elbowed him before she got up and went into the hut. When she came back out, she had two black cloaks with her. They wore those cloaks to keep their identities hidden and blend in with the shadows if needed. Both put theirs on and made their way to the village.

—•—

Reaching the village, the couple stayed to the out skirts of the market. While Po bargained and made deals, Tigress would help carry the supplies. They were almost done and when they were, the couple would patrol the village to see if there was any trouble before they would soon go home. When they left the Jade Palace they both agreed that they would continue to train despite what the council had said. Whenever they were in the village they would lend a helping hand to the guards without them knowing. Most of the time there was something when they came but everything seemed quiet.

"Something's not right," Tigress mumbled loud enough for Po to hear her as they walked through the streets and Po had to agree with her.

They had been patrolling for an hour now and they had come across nothing. Back at the valley something like this was a sign that something big was coming but what was the question. They got their answer the next day though and it horrified the two former masters.

* * *

**Sorry that this was short but please review!**


End file.
